


The Best Feeling In The World

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Prompt of the day - 9/11/18 by holidaysat221b: The best feeling in the world is kissing someone for the first time when you've really wanted to kiss them for a long time. (No credit given) - noregretsnotearsnoanxieties





	The Best Feeling In The World

**Author's Note:**

> So this is waaaay different than when I first started writing it (let's just say Eurus made an on-paper appearance). Enjoy, and thank you as ever for your kind comments.

"Eight years."

"Eight years, six months and three days to the minute."

Molly arched an eyebrow, pulling back a bit so she could study Sherlock's face. "To the minute? Really?"

"Yup," he replied, not even popping the P like he usually did. "To the exact minute."

"So essentially you've wanted to kiss me as long as I've wanted to kiss you."

"Indeed." Sherlock smiled warmly. "Well worth the wait, I might add, if it wasn't for the fact that I wasted every minute of every day of those eight plus years NOT kissing you."

Molly giggled and wound her arms around his neck. "Don't be daft. If you'd been kissing me all that time you'd never have had John as a flatmate and all your famous adventures would be forever unchronicled, forgotten by anyone but you and whoever it was you'd saved."

"And you," he pointed out with a small pout. "It might have been worth not having John as a flatmate if you and I had been living together all this time instead. And with that in mind…" He took a deep breath, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small, velvet-covered box."Would you do me the honor of letting me move in with you, Molly Hooper? Because 221B really is best kept as a work space, wouldn't you agree?'

"Absolutely," she replied, holding out her left hand and gasping as she saw the ring Sherlock had chosen for her. It was perfect; a deep blue sapphire set with two smaller, pink sapphires on either side. Not only was it a perfect look, it was a perfect fit as well. It slid into place as if it had always belonged there.

Just as their lips, their bodies seemed to fit together so beautifully as she kissed him again.

It was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
